Evil Plan 493
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: Emily texts Gillian in the middle of the night... and then with what Gillian tells her, comes up with an Evil Plan. You know, the ones spelled evil with the capital E, that aren't actually evil at all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just another... I don't know what this is. The result of my failing attempt to do NaNoWriMo. And of course, the distraction of watching them color a map of the country on TV... **

I was bored, and I couldn't sleep. Dad made me go to my room so I wouldn't stay up all night watching TV. Didn't he realize that it was summer vacation and it was perfectly okay for me to do that? Obviously not.

I occupied myself texting friends for hours, until just before 2 AM. Then Melissa decided she was going to bed, and that left me alone, as everyone else had gone to bed some time ago. I considered sneaking back downstairs to watch TV. If I kept the volume down, Dad probably wouldn't hear. But, that required moving, and moving required effort. Besides, my nest of blankets was pretty comfortable.

On a whim, I texted Gillian. She was the only non-relative in my contacts that I hadn't already texted, so I gave it a shot. I didn't really think she'd be up, but I had nothing to lose.

A few minutes later, she texted back.

Gillian: What are you doing still awake?

Me: Can't sleep. Dad said no TV. I'm bored.

Gillian: I'm with you on that one. Can't sleep either.

Me: I didn't wake you then?

Gillian: Nope.

Me: Good.

Gillian: So, why can't you sleep?

Me: Idk… I just can't. I probably slept too late this morning.

Gillian: When did you get up?

Me: Noon.

Gillian: That's probably why.

Me: I was texting my friends, but they went to bed. So I figured I'd text you.

Gillian: Yay! I could do with a good conversation!

Me: Why? What's keeping you up?

There were several minutes where Gillian didn't reply, so I sent another text.

Me: Gill?

Gillian: I don't need to swear you to secrecy do I?

Me: Of course not.

I have my suspicions about what's keeping Gillian awake. I hope she'll talk to me about it, so at least I can go off and be all happy on my own. And then make evil plans. If it's what I'm thinking anyway.

Gillian: Well…. it's your dad (he's fine) I was just thinking about him…

Me: Go on…

Gillian: Things have been so different since Alec left.

Me: Yeah. Dad's been different since the divorce too. He's lonely.

Gillian: I know…

Me: He needs a girlfriend.

Gillian: haha. Emily…

Me: Sorry. Back to the original topic of conversation. What about my dad were you thinking about?

Gillian: Remember that case we worked last week?

Me: The one with that obnoxious guy who hit on you from minute 1?

Gillian: That one. Cal didn't tell you this of course, but whenever we dealt with the guy after that Cal flirted with me the entire time.

Me: Wow! He definitely didn't tell me that.

Gillian: I should hope not. It was… fun. He acted all sheepish about it after. Kept asking if it had crossed the line.

Me: Did it?

Gillian: Not really. I should have just told him that I thought it was sweet.

Me: You think my father is sweet?!

Gillian: …

Me: You should tell him.

Gillian: NO!

Gillian: I mean, the line…

Me: Gill, just tell him the line has gone to hell.

Gillian: Uh…

Me: Just do it.

Gillian: In all seriousness Emily, I made up the line because I think I was in love with your father long before my divorce.

Me: Really? The L word's kinda a big deal Gill.

Gillian: I know.

Me: You mean it then

Gillian: Do you have to ask?

Gillian: I do.

Me: Well then. This changes things.

Gillian: Remember that you're sworn to secrecy.

Me: I know.

You see, I had information that Gill didn't. In fact, I had as close to all the facts that anyone was likely to get. Time to begin Evil Plan #493.

Gillian: Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Can you remind Cal to bring the manila folder with his credit card statements to the office tomorrow?

Me: Sure. Goodnight!

And suddenly I had an idea. An evil idea, yes, but a brilliant one. After all, it was an Evil Plan, and everyone knows evil plans must have evil ideas, even if the goal is something as angelic as mine.

I just had to hope Dad hadn't put those pictures in the safe. I crept downstairs and stood in the living room. If I was a hopelessly in love old-ish man, where would I hide those pictures? I opened a few cabinets in the kitchen, but they were full of dishes that we never used. Then I opened the refrigerator to get a glass of juice, not to look for the pictures. That would be weird. I opened the freezer to grab an ice cube, and I happened to notice a zip-lock bag that looked like it was empty. It would be just like my dad to leave empty bags in the freezer, so I pulled it out.

There they were. The pictures I was looking for. In a zip-lock bag in the back of our freezer. It's not as crazy as it sounds, actually. If it wasn't three in the morning and I hadn't been thirsty, there was no way I would have looked in the freezer. I carefully opened the bag and took the pictures out. Leaving them on the table, I walked into the living room with my juice and almost tripped over something. I didn't bother to turn the lights on to see what, because the manila folder I was looking for was half buried on the table. I grabbed it and headed back into the kitchen, taking more care this time to avoid any objects on the floor.

I set my now almost empty glass of juice on the counter and opened up the manila folder. Just like Gill had said, it was just boring papers. I slipped the pictures in after the first piece of paper. Hopefully he would just toss her the folder tomorrow.

Now that I was up and doing something, I felt a lot more tired. I put the empty plastic bag back in the freezer so it would look like the pictures were still there, and then I wrote out a note on a piece of paper and stuck it to Dad's car keys.

Gill said to remind you to take this.

I left the folder on the table, put my glass in the sink, and went to bed.

**A/N: I have a friend who would do this sort of thing. In fact, she has, and probably always will. So, new chapters for all my stuff soon guys? I think so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So... so much for NaNoWriMo. I've basically given up, with all the work I had to do before Thanksgiving. I'm gonna keep working on my story, just not in a month. :) I wrote this on way to visit family for Thanksgiving, and have just gotten a chance to type it up. Hopefully I'll get some updates out for my other stories before I have to go back to work!**

I did finally fall asleep. At 4. So naturally, I was not awake when my father left for the office, at nine in the morning. Too bloody early, as he's said himself on multiple occasions. Preparing for a relaxing day of TV watching, I picked out some dried fruit and a handful of M&Ms and headed for the living room to catch up on my favorite shows.

Staring blankly at the commercials, I wondered what was going on at the office. If Dad had tossed the folder to Gill like I was sure he would, then she must have seen the pictures by now, and would be wanting an explanation. Would my dad tell her? I hoped so.

Eventually I went out; Melissa called and said she was going for a run, if I wanted to join her. She lived a half mile or so from me, so I had time to get changed and everything before she got here. I left a note for my dad and took my phone with me, as always.

After our run, we went back to her house to gossip and check out the latest fashions together. I was gone for the rest of the afternoon. By dinner time, I decided I should probably head home, even though my father had yet to text and demand that I do so.

Melissa drove me home, and I was greeted by an empty house. On my way up the stairs to the bathroom, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily, it's Heidi."

"Oh, hi. Do you know where my dad is?"

"He told me to call and tell you that he's working late tonight. A big case came in this morning from the FBI, and they've been working on it almost all day."

"Okay, thanks!" I said, and ended the call. So Gillian probably hadn't seen the pictures, if they'd been working on a case all day.

I took a quick shower and got ready to go out. I called in an order for Chinese food. I always brought dinner when Dad and Gillian were working late, since I got my license anyway.

By the time I got to the restaurant the food was ready. I grabbed the two take out bags, paid, and drove a little further to The Lightman Group office. Heidi wasn't at the front desk, so I snuck into my dad's office, which was also empty, after peeking into the lab. Several people appeared to be in there working, although I didn't see my dad or Gillian. But I also couldn't see into the cube, so they might have been in there.

Maybe Dad had left his computer on, so I could occupy myself until he and Gillian were at a stopping point. If they were still this busy, Gillian probably hadn't gotten a chance to look at the folder, if Dad had even given it to her.

Lucky for me, his computer was on, and unlocked. I set the bags of food down on his desk and pulled up the security camera footage from today. Starting early this morning, I put it on fast forward, returning it to normal speed when I saw Dad handing the folder to Gillian as she walked into her office this morning.

As soon as he did that, he walked off and she set stuff down at her desk and left her office. I returned to fast forward. Hours of footage later, Gillian returned to her office from the lab, where my dad remained. She looked upset, frustrated, whatever you call it. She sat down at her desk, pulled out some chocolate pudding, and… here it is. I returned to real time speed. She opened the folder and began to flip though. Stopping to stare at the pictures I had placed inside the folder. I watched as she looked at each one carefully, trying to figure out what they meant. She looked confused.

I watched my dad leave the lab and head to her office, where he caught her looking at the folder with an expression of confusion.

"What's wrong love? Did I get the wrong stuff?"

"Nope," she said, closing the folder. "What is it?"

"We may have found…"

I returned to fast forward as they left the office again. There was no confrontation yet. Several more hours passed in minutes, with me staring at mostly empty hallways and empty offices. Finally, my father and Gillian retreated to her office once again. I slowed the footage and put the sound on for the camera in Gill's office.

"So, what do you think?"

"Guy's lying about something."

They were talking about work. Again. I sighed. Maybe she wouldn't bring it up while they were in the middle of a case. Nope. They went back to the lab again. I fast forwarded through another couple of hours, and checked the time stamp. It was now about five. Sure enough, most of the staff left in the minutes following. My dad and Gillian returned to her office, and by count, there were still about five employees in the building, probably in the lab.

"I'm glad we solved this one," Cal said.

Wait, what? He'd had Heidi lie to me for him? Why? I focused on the video feed even more carefully.

"Me too Cal," Gillian said. They sat in silence for a little while, both appearing to be lost in thought, until Gill spoke.

"Cal, there's something I have to ask you." My dad looked nervous as she picked up the folder and went to sit next to him on the couch.

"What is it, love?"

She flipped the folder open to the first picture.

"What does this mean?" she asked. She looked nervous, although I don't claim to be an expert.

"Well, love," Dad said, taking the folder from her hands, "it's a picture of my brain. This one's when I was looking at a picture of Emily. Those spots are colored because they light up when you look at something you love." He pointed to the colored spots on the picture.

"And this one," he continued, "was a picture of Zoe. These spots are fear." Then he flipped to the last one.

"And this one?" she asked.

"I was looking at a picture of you," he said, and he looked away. The picture was very similar to the first one. She took the folder out of his hand and tossed it onto her desk.

"Cal? Look at me," she said. He didn't. In fact, I think he moved away from her. Oh my gosh, he's embarrassed. He must think she's going to reject him.

She reached out and touched his cheek, and he finally raised his head to look at her.

"The line can go to hell," she said. My father didn't move. I'm not sure he heard her. I guess she wasn't either, because she scooted closer to him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, he stared at her.

"You mean it, love?" She nodded.

"If that's what I have to do to prove it to you, I will," she said, pointing absently in the direction of the folder. "I love you, Cal Lightman."

"I love you too, Gillian," he said.

I didn't get to watch any further, not that I really wanted too, because at that moment, I could hear voices coming towards my dad's office. I exited the security footage and closed the laptop, replacing it where I found it. I put my feet up on the desk just as the door opened and my dad and Gillian walked in.

"Hi Em," my dad said.

"Hi Dad, hi Gill. I brought food."

They smiled, and Gillian came over to nab her carton of Chinese food before my dad could make some remark that would make it unappetizing to the point that she wouldn't want to eat it.

"Great," Dad said. I passed him his take out carton, and took my own. He and Gillian sat on the couch, and I moved over to one of the comfy chairs.

"So, how was your day?" Gillian asked.

"Eh, it was okay. I went running with Melissa, went over to her house for while, and other than that, I watched TV," I said. "What about you guys?"

"I'd say we had an alright day," Gill said, looking at my dad. He grinned.

"Yeah, solved a high profile case, made out with Gill…" He put his arm around her. "Probably going to get lucky tonight…" I practically choked on my shrimp.

"TMI, Dad. TMI."

"Sounds like a great day to me," my dad said. I rolled my eyes, and Gillian smiled.

I guess she isn't going to get much sleep tonight either.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
